


А Мозер ничего не знал

by Li_Liana



Series: Демон-полицейский [3]
Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждения: описание секса с точки зрения собаки, возможный ООС персонажей.</p><p>Написано для <b>fandom Kommissar Rex 2013</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	А Мозер ничего не знал

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: описание секса с точки зрения собаки, возможный ООС персонажей.
> 
> Написано для **fandom Kommissar Rex 2013**

Первые подозрения у Рекса появились давно – ещё когда он жил у Бенни и они гуляли вместе в парке, Рекс обратил внимание на то, что знакомые собаки постепенно стареют, слабеют и начинают жаловаться на ноющие лапы и отваливающийся накануне дождей хвост. А самому Рексу – хоть бы что, всё так же носится без устали, как и годы назад. Впрочем, среди парковых знакомых не было ни одной немецкой овчарки, и это различие он списывал на особенности породы.  
А потом всё стало еще удивительнее – у Бенни появилась девочка, и он начал смотреть на Рекса как-то странно. А потом случилось То Самое. Что тогда произошло, Рекс так толком и не понял – он был дома, а Бенни возвращался из школы, но так и не вернулся, а вместо этого прошёл мимо дверей квартиры, поднялся на крышу и попытался спрыгнуть. Потом Бенни увезли в больницу, а самого Рекса на следующее утро забрал человек, которого, как впоследствии оказалось, звали Михаэль.  
У Рекса осталось одно глобальное, огромное и обидное «Почему?» Он ведь ничего плохого не сделал, всё было как обычно. Ну, погрыз учебник математики – с кем не бывает? Ну, грохнул цветочный горшок, когда рвался на улицу, а не пускали – житейское же дело? Тогда почему именно теперь Бенни больше не захотел его видеть?  
А может, дело в девочках? Неужели собаки должны уступать им место? Но ведь это так несправедливо. И опять же – почему?  
Рекс неделю грустил, а потом присмотрелся повнимательнее к Михаэлю и сделал вывод, что человек он тоже хороший. Вот только жил в махонькой квартире с очень чуткими и нервными соседями. Рексу приходилось исхитряться изо всех сил, чтобы передвигаться по квартире и не разбивать при этом всё подряд, задевая хвостом и боками хрупкие предметы. Хорошо хоть цветов Михаэль не держал, в квартире стоял только фикус, но такой развесистый и матёрый, что Рекс при всем желании не смог бы завалить его набок.  
Сразу же соседи сбоку начали жаловаться на лай, и Рексу пришлось учиться молчать. А потом соседи снизу возмутились, что Рекс слишком громко ходит и стучит когтями. И Рексу пришлось переехать в вольер.  
Вообще там, в вольере, оказалось интересно. Рексу понравилась идея стать полицейской собакой – и учиться, и потом работать. Кроме того, в вольере были и другие немецкие овчарки, и все они считали Рекса неопытным подростком, едва выросшим из щенячьего возраста. Рекс был с ними категорически не согласен – ведь Бенни взрослел у него на глазах: Рекс провожал его в первый класс и всего несколько месяцев не дождался окончания школы. Значит, и сам Рекс никак не может быть таким уж юным, как считают остальные.  
Но спорить с ними он не стал. Жизнь наконец-то налаживалась. Быть полицейским Рексу нравилось всё больше и больше… а потом снова пришла Она. Девушка из кофейни на углу – Маришка. И уже Михаэль стал иногда весьма странно поглядывать на Рекса – как Бенни до того. А Рекс снова ничего не понимал. А потом Михаэль погиб. Снова, как Бенни. То есть, конечно, Бенни не погиб – Михаэль тогда его спас, но собачья интуиция утверждала, что не вмешайся тогда спасатели, Бенни бы спрыгнул – и ровно по тем же причинам, по которым теперь погиб Михаэль. И Рекс решил, что просто обязан во всём этом разобраться.  
То, что в общем случае собаки и девушки вполне прекрасно совмещаются, Рекс уже понял – проблема была конкретно у него. И проблема серьёзная. Бенни оказался прав: несмотря на все прожитые годы, Рекс не старел, и этому должно было быть какое-то объяснение.  
Отдельный вопрос – женщины. Что у людей с этим сложно, Рекс уже понял. Вот у собак – другое дело: понравился запах сучки, сунул нос ей под хвост, убедился, что не ошибся, догнал – если убегать попыталась, залез сверху, вставил в узкое горячее влажное отверстие и двигайся, всё убыстряя темп, пока не накатит сладостное чувство, подкашивающее лапы и выбивающее дыхание.  
А у людей всё сложно. Нет, вот эта вот часть – вставил, потрахал, удовлетворился – тоже есть. Но мало того, что у людей этому предшествуют долгие и часто весьма странные маневры, так ещё и отношение к произошедшему бывает совершенно разным.  
Ладно Бенни, Инга была его первой девушкой, тут всё более-менее понятно. У Рекса с его первой сучкой тоже в своё время чуть мозг через член не вытек. Но у Михаэля и до Маришки были женщины, и немало, хотя о факте их наличия Рекс узнавал в основном по запаху на следующее утро, когда Михаэль забирал его из вольера.  
А вот жизнь с Мозером в этом плане оказалась куда более познавательной. Рекс частенько подглядывал за людьми в спальне, иногда вмешивался, когда решал, что происходящее ему не нравится. Поначалу он пытался пресекать ситуации, когда понимал, что Мозер уже готов уложить дамочку и вставить ей, как полагается, чтоб визгу на всю комнату было! Но потом понял, что это – не главное.  
И еще Рекс никак не мог разобраться, чем Инга и Маришка отличались от других женщин, и как распознать такую у Мозера – ту самую, после появления которой с хозяином случится беда. Не только от самого факта наличия «такой» женщины, а именно потому, что у хозяина, помимо неё, есть Рекс.  
И уж чего Рекс не мог никак предположить, так это что «такая» может появиться настолько быстро, что поведение хозяина изменится буквально с первого взгляда на незнакомку, и Рихард станет смотреть на психолога Патрисию, как Михаэль на Маришку, а Бенни на Ингу. А дальше всё произошло просто ужасающе стремительно. И Рекс снова остался без хозяина. Уже в третий раз.  
Но, по крайней мере, он понял, что люди имеют в виду под словом любовь. И осознал, что как только его хозяин в кого-то влюбляется – с ним тут же случается беда. И это ещё как-то связано с тем, что сам Рекс не стареет, несмотря на годы. И началось всё это с Бенни. Осталось только выяснить, почему. И больше не допускать смерти своих хозяев.  
И Рекс твёрдо решил заняться этим в самое ближайшее время.


End file.
